Protection Detail
by JanetPoetry83
Summary: This is a story about Auggie and Annie. It is about well like the title says protection detail and the struggle that Annie and Auggie go through while trying to figure out their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Protection Detail

This is my first fiction ever. I have never even attempted to write a story. I typically write poetry. But hey I wanted to try so here you go. Please, don't be too mean. Thanks.

Disclaimer: Just in case you didn't know I don't own Covert Affairs. Though I do wish I owned Auggie.

Chapter 1

She was running late and everything you could think of was going wrong. Yesterday was so hectic with having to go undercover to get information from one of the most protégés companies in D.C. She didn't get done with the paperwork until 2am and when she finally got home she couldn't sleep. They finally got the intel that they needed to take down the CEO of the company. She was just thankful that the case was wrapped up. Then she found out the minute she got to work that three agents were killed. Good agents some of the best found mutilated.

"Who would do this?" the question that ran through her mind constantly since she found all of this out surfaced again.

"So, I guess you found out. I really wish I knew."

_Wait did I really say that out loud? _Ann thought. She turned around to see Auggie Anderson leaning against the door of his office.

"Hey"

"I really wish I could answer that question. Are you ok?"

"Me? I should be asking you that. Those agents were your friends since you started working here."

Auggie sighed how should he respond to the sweet women who somehow got past the barrier of his heart? _Where did that thought come from?_

"Auggie?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I am fine." But was he really? He knew those agents. They had families. Anger surged but he bit it back. It happened; there was nothing he could do now.

Annie starred at Auggie, she knew him better than he thought and she could tell that he was lying to her. She couldn't understand why he didn't trust her as much as she trusted him. It hurt, but there was no use trying to get the truth out of him right now, he would just brush her off again.

"Well, I have to get back to work, talk to you later?"

"Yeah, sure talk to you later."

_A few days later…._

"Annie, can you please, come to my office?" Joan asked

last thing she wanted was to go to Joan's office. She wanted to go to her beloved techie and enjoy her morning conversation with him. But unfortunately it would have to wait until later.

When she walked in she saw Auggie sitting in a chair looking pissed and Joan looked worried. In fact, Annie had never seen her boss look so worried. _Oh, man this was going to be bad, really bad._

"Annie, please have a seat. Look this is against Auggie's wishes but…"

"It sure is." Auggie replied

"But it is necessary, Auggie and you know it."

"What is going on?" Annie knew she wasn't going to like the answer.

"Annie, I am putting you on protection detail."

"Protection detail for who? Why?"

"This is ridiculous, Joan, I am more than capable of taking care of myself."

_Oh my, this is not good. _Annie thought to herself.

Joan looked up at Auggie with sad eyes regretting what she would have to say next. She quietly replied "No August, you're not. You were a very capable field agent; I would even say one of the best but…"

"Don't, don't you dare say it, Joan."

"I have to Auggie, you are blind. You wouldn't even know what was happening until it was too late to do anything. I am sorry but you are no longer a field agent. I am not asking you. I am telling you this is how it is going to be. Annie is being assigned to you and that is final."

Auggie stood up and with a look of such anger and anguish he left the room.

"Joan, what is going on? Why does Auggie need protection?"

Joan sighed truly hating her job right now. "We believe that Auggie is on a hit list that three other agents were on. I will not have another agent killed on my watch."

"Auggie, on a hit list but why? Why is he on this list? How can you be sure?"

"Annie, the only people that have been killed have been agents close to him, who were with him in Iraq."

"Oh my god, you think they died because they knew Auggie. That he is on the top of their list."

"That is exactly, what I think."

Annie sat dumbfounded. Auggie, the man that she adored from the moment they met, was in danger.

"Why me, Auggie needs someone with more experience to protect him."

"Because he said you were the only one he would allow to protect him and regardless of what you think you are one of my best and most trusted agents and I will only allow the best to protect him. He is more valuable than even you know."

_Oh, I know how valuable he is._ Annie thought. "Fine I will do it, but you should know I agree with Auggie. He is capable of protecting himself maybe more then you know." With that Annie got up to leave.

"Annie"

Annie stopped at the door but refused to turn around.

"One more thing, I will expect you to move in with Auggie immediately until this is resolved."

Annie turned around in total shock. "What is that truly necessary? Isn't it enough that he has to be protected? You are going to take his privacy away as well?"

"Annie that is enough, you will move in tonight. It's either that or another agent, which will make it ten times worse on Auggie."

"Fine, does he know?"

"Of course, though he is less then pleased."

With that being said Annie left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Covert Affairs

Chapter 2

"Auggie?" Annie walked into Auggie Anderson's office, everything in its normal place, including her favorite techie. She remembered the many times she walked into this office with one problem or another and Auggie would always have her laughing and feeling better before she left. This Auggie that sat before her was not that Auggie. He sat with his head down looking almost as if the world was on his shoulders.

"Auggie, please talk to me." She sat down on the edge of his desk and touched his hand.

Auggie looked up, "I am fine, Annie." He spoke so quietly that she almost missed what he said.

"Liar, but I won't push it."

"Thanks" He replied with a smile that didn't quit reach his eyes.

"Sure thing…um Auggie?"

"What?"

"I hate this really I do…"

"Annie, I don't want to talk about it."

"No, no it's not about that I mean it kind of is but…"

"Just spit it out." Auggie replied, a headache coming to life behind his unseeing eyes."

"Um, well, Joan said I have to move in with you immediately and I was wondering what time do you leave today? So we can stop by my place to get some clothes and stuff."

"Whenever," Auggie answered. So it began would he even be able to go to the bathroom alone, geeze. He didn't blame her; she was just doing her job. But, god, he really hated feeling helpless. He worked so hard for the respect he had earned and it felt like in one moment it all went down the drain.

"5pm,ok?"

"Yep."

"Alright, Auggie?"

"Yeah"

"I really am sorry."

"Annie, this isn't your fault don't worry I will adjust." _I always do_ Auggie thought to himself.

_A few hours later…._

"Hey, you ready to go?"

Annie looked up from her desk.

"It's 5 already?"

"Yeah, but hey if you want to become a workaholic who am I to interrupt a dream." Auggie replied with a sheepish grin.

Annie laughed "No, I am ready to leave. My dream will just have to wait for another day."

Ok, you drive. I don't feel like it." Auggie winked. He put his lazar cane and grabbed her arm.

Annie laughed once more. She loved when he relied on her to be his eyes, that he trusted her with leading him places was touching.

Auggie took a deep breath just enjoying the fragrance that was Annie Walker. He wished he had known her before his eyesight left him. Just to see her once, but life was cruel and you couldn't change the past. He knew that better than anyone. He knew she was beautiful from the talk around the office, but he also knew that Annie's heart still belonged to another.

When they got to her place Annie ran around packing everything she thought she would need.

"Annie, you home?" Annie's sister Danielle called

"Yeah in the bedroom."

"Hey are you coming to…Hello."

"Hi" Auggie answered her with a smile.

"Wow, Annie who is your friend?" Danielle looked over to her sister to see a slight blush. Hmmm… very interesting and here she was trying to set her little sister up with other men, when her sister obliviously liked this handsome young gentleman.

Auggie stood up "August Anderson, but you can call me Auggie." He held out his hand in search for hers.

That is when it finally dawn on Danielle that Auggie's very expressive eyes were not focused on hers. This beautiful specism of a man was blind?

"You're bl…"

Annie interrupted her sister before she made Auggie uncomfortable, "So I am not going to make it to dinner. Auggie and I have to leave town for a while on a business trip. I am so sorry, sis."

Danielle torn her eyes off of Auggie to her little sister. "It's okay; I just wish your job wasn't so demanding. I miss you and you live in my guest house, go figure. Well Auggie, it truly was a pleasure."

"Same here"

"I love you too, sis."

When Danielle left Annie turned to Auggie "I am sorry about my sister she doesn't always think before she speaks."

"It's fine. She reminds me of someone. Besides if I was sensitive about that kind of stuff I would really be a mess all the time." Auggie smiled.

"Ha-ha I am not like her."

"Ok'

"I'm not!"

"Ok, Annie, you are not at all like your sister." Auggie laughed

"You are not funny, August Anderson. Come on let's go."

"Am I in trouble? You used my full name and that is something that happens when I am in trouble. Sorry?" Auggie pouted.

"Oh no, don't you dare pull that on me. That is playing dirty and besides it won't work I am not your mama." Annie laughed despite herself. "Come on, trouble."

"Ok, as long as it gets me out of the doghouse."

"You're out; I don't think any girl can keep you in the doghouse for very long."

"That's right, darling," Auggie winked at her. "Need help with your bags?"

"Nope, I got it."


	3. Chapter 3

**I just want to thank everyone for all the wonderful compliments. You have no idea how nervous I was when I started. Your reviews really have helped. So here is chapter three let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Covert Affairs.**

Chapter 3

When they got to the apartment Auggie insisted on helping with the bags and she finally gave in. Annie had only been to Auggie's place twice since she knew him and never saw the whole apartment. It fit him well, it reminded her of him.

"Come on in and make yourself at home. Do you want anything to drink or eat?" Auggie asked as he set his cane down.

"No, just some well needed sleep."

"Sure come on I will show you to the bedroom and sorry to disappoint you but I will not sleep with you I am sleeping on the coach, no don't argue it is final." Auggie smiled.

"Oh no, you broke my heart. But seriously I can sleep on the coach. I don't want to put you out." Annie replied as she watched him walk around his apartment. It was amazing to watch him so confident; it was almost like he never lost his sight and when he turned he looked right into her eyes. She gasped at how beautiful his eyes truly were.

"You aren't putting me out, Annie." His smile adding to the beauty of said eyes.

"Thanks" was all Annie trusted herself to say.

"Goodnight, Annie."

"Night, Auggie."

Annie woke up to the smell of coffee and eggs. "Mmmm…that smells wonderful."

Auggie smiled "eat it while it's hot."

"Thanks"

"You're welcome I am going to take a shower. Want to join me?" Auggie wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"AUGGIE!" She hit him.

"What? Ok, ok don't join me." Auggie laughed, while blocking her punches.

After Annie ate she went to the bedroom to clean up and when she turned around to leave she ran right into something or someone that was very wet, Auggie. Who catch her before she fell.

"Oh, sorry"

"It's okay, are you alright?"

Annie looked up, oh my, all he was wearing was a towel that sat really low on his hips. She looked him up and down taking it all in. It was nothing like she imaged. I mean she thought he was fit of course he worked out a lot but wow he was a lot more defined then she thought. Then she realized she was still in his arms and did he ask her something?

"Annie, I asked you if you're alright." Because he sure as hell wasn't; she fit against him perfectly, almost too perfect. God, help him. He never wanted to let go.

"Um…what, oh yeah, yeah I'm fine. You can let go now." Though that was the last thing either of them wanted.

"Oh yeah, sorry" Don't go there Auggie. She doesn't want you. She just sees you as a friend.

"Well, um I got to get dressed."

"Oh sorry, I'll…I'm leaving."

Annie was sure of anything anymore. Ok, ok Auggie was just a friend, a friend that is it. She would say that was what he thought of her but while she was up against him his body said otherwise. _Awww… I have to protect him that is the assignment. Stay focused._ _The only problem is who is going to protect me from him?_ She was so beside herself that she forgot that she didn't move the chair back until Auggie was on the floor.

"Owww!" Auggie cried out.

"Auggie! Are you okay?"

"Fine, help me up please."

"Sure of course."

"Crap!"

"What's wrong?"

"I twisted my damn ankle."

"I am so sorry. I didn't put the chair back and then with the running into you and you weren't wearing any clothes and I didn't think…I am going to shut up now."

Auggie busted out laughing relieved the shower thing wasn't only affecting him.

"Annie…"

"No, Auggie, I can't like you, I just can't ok. And you can't like me and I love Ben not you okay?" She marched out the front door slamming it behind her.

Auggie just stood there shell-shocked. _What just happened? I'll tell you what happened, idiot, she told you; you aren't good enough for her. That is what just happened. _He didn't realize how much that sweet little agent could hurt him. He opened the front door to go after her only to hear her quiet sobs as she sat next to the door.

"Annie?"

"Go away, Auggie"

Auggie found the wall and sat down beside her.

"Annie, I understand…"

"No Auggie, you don't you just don't. I refuse to fall for you. The last time I fell for a guy he tore my heart out and walked all over it until there was almost nothing left. I won't take that chance, not with you I couldn't take it if…"

"Annie, I would never hurt you."

"Auggie, you wanna know the sad part? The part of my heart he left still wants him still…still loves him. There isn't even a part left to give to…to you. And you deserve someone who can give you all her heart. I just don't love you that way, I won't." She got up and went back into the apartment.

"I'm not Ben." Auggie sighed. He just sat there hate for Ben overwhelming him. He just wished Annie could he would never hurt her. He would treasure her heart, keep it safe. If only she could see how precious she was to him. Auggie got up and went inside.

**I wasn't going to have Annie storm out of the apartment. I was just going to have her leave the room but one of the readers suggested it so I wrote it in. Hope you enjoyed it. I am expecting to finish up the rest of the story within a couple of days. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Covert Affairs**

_What have I done? I just hurt the sweetest man I have ever known. I don't understand any of this._ Annie thought as she sat on the bed with tears running down her face. She just lied to him. She did love him not Ben and it scared her. _How can I ever face him again?_ She laid down on the bed burying her face in the pillows and was overwhelmed with the musky scent of Auggie and a fresh set stream of tears ran down her face until she finally fell asleep.

With a sigh Auggie finally laid back on the coach and fell into a fitful sleep.

_All around him he heard the sound of gun fire and bombs going off; which brightened the sky so much it almost looked like day. Auggie and three of his fellow agents sat looking at the war going on all around them. They were so close to the object that they were sent to Iraq to get. It laid there not twenty feet away exactly where the women he had spent the last six months getting intel from had said. Unfortunately it was about to be blown away with them so close. _

"_Someone should just go get it." Robert said_

"_Yeah, I am sick of this hell hole. I want to go home and see my beautiful wife." Danny agreed. "What do you say Auggie?"_

"_I don't think it's a good idea, but if you guys insist I'll be the one to get it."_

"_I think their right, Aug. Let's do this." Tyler said_

"_Fine, cover me." Auggie started to move out praying no one would notice him. He finally reached the package only to notice it was a bomb not the intel he wanted. She set him up._

"_Run!" Auggie cried. A moment later the bomb went off._

"No!" Auggie screamed

"Auggie" Auggie tried to get out of the hold someone had on him.

"Auggie, Auggie its Annie. Wake up, please."

Auggie slowly remembered where he was and smelled the sweet fragrance of grapefruit.

"Annie?" Auggie choked out lifting a shaking hand to run over his face only to realize he was crying.

"Auggie its okay, I am here." Annie just held him in her arms not wanting to let him go. She was sound asleep when she heard him scream and she ran to see Auggie sitting up covered in sweat and having no idea where he was with tears running down his face.

"Breathe, just breathe, Auggie, you're okay. It was a dream, just a dream. Auggie, please say something."

"I'm…I'm fine…" Auggie kept repeating

"Auggie, you're scaring me."

"Huh? I am s..s..sorry. Can…can you get me some, some water?"

"Sure" Even though at the moment she was terrified to leave his side.

"Here you go."

"Thanks I am sorry to w...ake you up."

"Auggie…"

"Don't okay; Annie, I don't want to hear pity…I hate it." He got up to put the glass away. Annie followed.

"It's not pity." She replied so quietly Auggie could hardly hear her. "I understand nightmares, Auggie they can really mess you up. It helps to talk about it."

"I can't ok, I just can't. Go back to bed Annie. I'll be fine."

"Okay" She simply stated and grabbed his arm heading towards the bedroom.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, you insist on me going to bed but I can't go to sleep unless I know you truly are okay, so you are going to sleep in here too." Annie said even though she knew this wasn't one of her brighter ideas. Especially sense she just realized she loved him. But she was worried about him.

"But, Annie…"

"No buts it's either this or we both stay up all night and you know how crabby I can be with no sleep. In bed now."

"Fine" Auggie climbed into bed.

Within moments Annie heard Auggie's breathing slow and knew he was asleep. She turned to look at him. Auggie, sweet, kind, loving, Auggie. She just looked at him truly looked. He was beautiful, no, no that didn't do August Anderson a bit of justice he was sexy from the outside in. Annie smiled pushing his hair out of his eyes. She was surprised at the softness of it. Suddenly his eyes opened and he took her hand and placed a soft kiss on her palm.

"Sleep" He said as he put his arm around her and closed his eyes.

She smiled and nuzzled close to him loving the way he felt next to her.

Annie woke up slowly to the realization that she was tangled up with someone. Then she remembered what took place last night. Auggie was all wrapped up around her; arms holding her, a leg between hers with his breath on her neck. _I could stay like this forever._ Annie thought.

Auggie slowly woke to find Annie Walker in his arms. He smiled in a way he was happy last night happened but in a way he wasn't.

"Morning" His voice sounded raspy, probably from screaming bloody murder last night. She amazed him one minute she was cutting him down the next she was comforting him. He really didn't get her.

"Good morning, sleepy head." Annie yawned "Excuse me." Annie didn't want to move. She wanted to stay in Auggie's arms for the whole day if not longer.

"And you call me sleepy head." Auggie laughed "Hey, um thanks for last night Annie. It meant a lot."

"You got it, friend."

Auggie sighed getting up out of bed. Was she ever going to see him differently?

While Auggie showered, Annie made breakfast and cleaned up a little. _I have to talk to him; I just have to._

"What smells so great?" Auggie asked as he made his way to the stove.

"Auggie, watch out!" Annie grabbed Auggie "The stove is still hot."

"Annie thanks but I wasn't going to touch the stove."

She embarrassed him she realized.

"I'm sorry."

"Not a problem. Now feed me." He sat down

"Nice manners."

"Thanks, foods great."

Annie smiled "Auggie we need to talk."

Auggie stopped eating and looked up. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No" She laughed "eat we can talk later."

"Auggie"

Oh no, it's a serious talk" He sat down on the chair opposite the coach she was sitting on.

"Yeah, I guess it is."

"What is it?" Auggie leaned forward.

"About last night."

Oh boy, this didn't sound like a conversation he would enjoy.

"Hmmm…"

"About what I said before your nightmare…"

"Annie listen its fine. You made your feelings perfectly clear. I accept it ok. Please, just drop it." He got up to leave.

"Auggie, wait." She grabbed his arm before he could escape. "Please, just listen. This is hard for me. Please just let me get this out."

"I think I heard enough last night. Let go of me Annie."

"Auggie, I just need to get this out then I will leave you alone."

"You need to? Annie, I am tired of this shit! You said what you had to say and…"

"Au…"

"No, it's my turn to talk. You said what you wanted and didn't give me a chance to respond. This is hard for you!" Auggie laughed "Annie it's just as hard on me. You see I have tried everything to get you to see me. To see what I have to offer you but it always comes back to Ben. I give up! I am tired of competing with a guy who doesn't even exist in your life anymore. You are not the only one who has ever been hurt."

"Auggie, Auggie please." Annie sobbed "Don't leave me."

Auggie stopped and leaned against the door. He was exhausted. There was nothing left. He opened the door.

"I lied…Auggie, I lied…" Annie walked over and took his hand. Auggie hesitated for a moment then let her lead him to the coach.

"Annie…"

"No, Auggie…" She placed a hand over his mouth. "I love you not just as a friend. I said I didn't but I do. I…I have feeling for you and in one moment they all came up and it scared me. You scare me."

Auggie removed her hand "I scare you?"

"Yes, you are an amazing person. You light up a room when you enter it. Your laughter is contiguous. Your brilliant and all you have to do is smile and I know it's okay because with you I am safe. And I am scared because I can't give you what you deserve. But yeah, you snuck in and took Ben's place a place I don't think he ever really had because you are ten times the man he was. You see me the way no man has seen me. Please Auggie, please don't give up on me now."

"Annie please you don't…I can't take…listen you don't have to say this. I am a big boy…"

"August, I love you…you no one else. I am not just saying this to make you feel better I am saying it because it's the truth.

Auggie was speechless. What could he way to that. He thought he meant nothing to her and then she told him this. What was he supposed to say?

Annie sat watching Auggie. She saw the shook seep through him. She really didn't want to get rejected, not by this man. She just prayed that she didn't ruin everything with what she said last night. She prayed that he would forgive her. He was her world.

"Annie Walker what am I going to do with you?" Auggie knelt before her and put his hand on her face finding her lips he leaned forward and kissed her. She tasted better than he imaged. He never wanted to stop. His Annie, his miracle who showed him that the world had some goodness left in it.

Annie couldn't breathe. August Anderson, her sweet techie, was kissing her. It was the most gentle, compassionate kiss she was ever given. Tears flowed down her face as she realized Ben was nothing compared to this precious man kneeling in front of her.

Auggie felt a tear fall on his face and broke the kiss. "Annie, are you okay? Why are you crying, Baby?"

"I am happy."

"What?"

Annie busted out laughing.

"I am so confused right now." Auggie said as he sat beside her.

"It's a women thing."

"Apparently"

"Auggie"

"What?"

"Kiss me."

"My pleasure."


	5. Chapter 5

_A couple hours later…_

Auggie couldn't believe the joy he felt just holding Annie in his arms. This feeling was the best he felt since his accident.

"Auggie," Annie shifted positions so she could look at him. "tell me about the dream."

Auggie froze was she kidding? He couldn't tell her he never told anyone. The only people that knew were the three agents that were now dead and Joan. And that was only because they were there or told by someone else.

"I…I can't"

"Why?"

"I just can't."

Annie sat up and grabbed his hand. It was shaking. She didn't understand why he couldn't talk to her about this.

"Please, Auggie I want to know you the way you know me."

"You do."

"No baby, I don't. You hide your feelings from me. You word things so carefully. Hon, I am not the enemy." She placed a hand on his face the other playing with his hair.

"Annie, I don't think of you as the enemy. I never have. I just can't.

"Yes, you can you just don't want to."

"It was in…"

Annie waited knowing whatever the dream was about it was hard for him to reveal to her. She gently kissed him, encouraging him to go on.

"Iraq, when I lost my sight. There was a case and it was suppose to have important intel in it. But it…it didn't there was a bomb. A kid was playing with it when I got there. I…I saw the bomb I screamed…I screamed for him to run but the…it was too late." Auggie sat with tears running down his face. "It was my fault, my fault that little boy died. I messed up somehow my cover was blown and…and he paid for it in the end."

"Oh Auggie, it wasn't your fault. You didn't know. You lost your sight that day. Auggie, you tried. It's not your fault." Annie said tears now running down her own face as she heard for the first time how he lost his sight.

Auggie didn't stop crying for a long time and Annie just held him until he exhausted himself and was fast asleep. She realized there was a lot more to this wonderful man then she thought.

* * *

The next couple of days flew by. They were wonderful, full of laughter. It was like nothing changed except a few added perks. They were taking it slow though neither one wanting to get hurt again.

"Hey Babe, I am going out to get some food. I let Joan know and she posted some guys around the building. I will only be gone a couple of hours."

Auggie came out of the bedroom shirtless.

"August Anderson, you are so unfair sometimes."

"What?" He asked innocently

"Like you don't know" She kissed him. "Stay safe."

"No problem."

She smacked his ass on the way out.

Auggie just smiled and went to find a shirt. He heard the sound of the front door opening.

"What you forgot something?" Auggie smiled. "Annie?"

"Who is Annie?"

"Who are you?"

"You don't recognize me Auggie?"

"Um no, I am kinda blind so the whole remembering faces thing doesn't work for me." But he sure recognized her voice; but from where?

"Yes, I heard about that, such a shame, though it sure doesn't take away from that gorgeous body of yours."

"What do you want?" Auggie asked, hands curling into fists.

She circled him taking him all in. _God, he hasn't changed a bit, perhaps a littl_e she thought wickedly.

Auggie tried to follow her steps as she walked around him. Who was she?

"Think, August." She whispered in his ear.

"Shelia" Auggie hissed, the woman who was the cause of his blindness.

"Good job"

"What do you want?" He repeated.

"You" She nipped his ear.

Auggie sidestepped "Sorry already taken."

At that moment two men came in.

"Shelia, we got to go."

"Fine, take him. Oh, and boys be careful."

"Really Shelia he's blind what could he do?"

"Trust me, James. Don't you know who this is? Why this is the famous August Anderson, though I knew him as Andrew, isn't that right Auggie?"

Auggie said nothing trying to figure a way out of this situation.

"August Anderson, are you kidding me? That guy…that guy was deadly. This guy well, he almost looks innocent."

"Why do you think he's so dangerous?"

"It's not true."

"Oh, it's true." Auggie replied

"I…I can't do this." The other man cried.

"Oh, shut it both of you."

"Wow, some guys you got here, Shelia."

"Sorry, Auggie it's time to go."

* * *

"Auggie, I got strawberries I know there your favorite…Auggie?" Where was he? "Auggie!" Panic started to hit as she looked around. The living room was a mess like a bar fight took place and Auggie was nowhere to be found. Annie ran to the kitchen and grabbed the phone to call Joan immediately. The minute the phone was answered she started talking.

"Joan, Auggie is missing the living room is a mess. I can't find him."

"What? Where are my agents?"

"I haven't seen any of them. Joan someone took Auggie, he's gone." Annie sobbed.

"Annie, calm down. I will be there soon. Don't move that's an order."

When Joan got there she found Annie sitting on the floor in shock.

"Annie?"

"We have to find him, Joan. I love him. Nothing bad can happen to him."

"We will find him. Let's start looking for clues."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Okay, so it gets pretty intense now. There is some torture so be warned. Also I do not own Covert Affairs though as I expressed before I wish I owned Auggie, but I don't. :(**

Auggie woke up with a major headache. _What happened?_

"You're awake, it's about time. You know you did some real damage to my men and Shelia well, you shook her up too."

"Sorry." Auggie's voice dripped with sarcasm.

The guy laughed "I like you."

"Great, let's go to a bar get drunk and bond."

The guy snorted "Do you have an idea what kind of damaged you did to me; who I am?"

"Uh nope, can't say that I do. Oh, don't be like Shelia and ask me if I recognize you because I am blind."

"Yes, that didn't go as we planned."

"Yeah, for me either."

"You were supposed to die in Iraq."

"Oh sorry, didn't mean to mess things up for you."

"You know August there is a way for you to make it up to me."

"Really, promise?" Auggie rolled his eyes. "Let me guess, ummm…die? Oh before I die, who the hell are you?"

The guy laughed again "No, no we will save that for later. My name is Adrian Nixon."

_Shit this was Shelia's boss. The guy he was supposed to destroy by getting intel on his company_. _Damn, Auggie this is bad. This guy is notorious for killing people very slowly. Well hey; look at it this way there will be plenty of time for Annie and Joan to find me. Shit! _

"I would say it's nice to meet you, Mr. Nixon but it really isn't."

"I want information August, information about who you work for. How you knew about my operation; that is what I want."

"Is that all? Well, I work for a computer agency, and anyone with a brain could see that you were putting American children on the sex market. Okay, well this talk has been very interesting but I don't want to be late for my job."

Auggie was smacked so hard the chair he was tied to fell over.

"Pick him up!"

Searing pain went through Auggie's head. _This is bad Auggie, how in the world are you going to get out of this? _He just prayed they found him in time.

"I know you're a spy, August! I want information on the CIA. I want to bring them down the way they destroyed my company."

"Sorry, don't know what you're talking about. And even if I did work for them, which I don't, why on earth would they keep a blind guy on the payroll?" Auggie raised an eyebrow.

"Oh August, do you think I am stupid…"

"Well…" Auggie was reward with another punch to the gut.

"Of course they would keep you on payroll. You see I did my homework on you. You're a genius with computers and I also know that the CIA doesn't only need people who go out into the world. They need people who also do the inside work. The geeks who provide the agents with their gadgets, and let's face it you defiantly look the part."

"Wow, I wish. I mean that would be so awesome!"

Adrian knelt beside Auggie grabbing his shirt he whispered. "You really are going to regret lying to me. You see August I have waited two years for my revenge and I am starting with you…and then that pretty little blonde that left your house this morning. I am going to enjoy this. Maybe we should go get that pretty blonde first, what do you think?"

Auggie couldn't breathe couldn't respond. _Come on, play like you don't care. Maybe they'll leave her alone. _

"Like I give a shit what you do to her. She's a pain in my ass. Have fun." Auggie replied wiping away all emotions from his face.

"Hm-mm, well August I have to go out for a little while. But don't worry my friends here will keep you company. Don't kill him but get as much information as you can out of him by any means necessary."

* * *

"Have you found anything?"

"No," The agent replied "Joan there is nothing here to even point the direction they took him."

"We will find him." Annie replied

"Yes, of course, we will. We just have to keep looking."

When they were alone Annie finally expressed her concern to Joan.

"Even if he could escape and I don't doubt he could. He won't know how to get back. He could trip and hurt himself. He has no cane…"

"Annie, don't give up. Auggie is capable of getting himself out of this…"

"You weren't saying that before."

"Yes, you are right but sometimes I can even make a mistake. Auggie will get himself out of this even if he has to talk himself out of it. Trust me; August Anderson is very good at talking himself out of things. Annie, Auggie was a field agent before, one of the best, that hasn't changed." But Joan thought with Auggie being blind how much of a disadvantage did that truly put him in?

* * *

_Think. Auggie think. Stall them, make them mad, something. This isn't the first time this has happened to you. Yeah, but the last time I wasn't blind and could see an escape route._ He was hurting all over.

"So are you going to talk or what?" Adrian asked as he came back into the room.

"Um, can I think about it for a couple of hours?" That earned him another punch in the ribs. _God, I really didn't miss this at all._

"So sensitive, I was just kidding. I'll take the or what, please." Auggie attempted to smile but grimaced instead as another punch hit him in the face this time.

"Boss, what are we going to do? This guy won't say anything. I can't even get him to tell me how old he is."

"Of course you can I'm thirty. All you had to do was ask. Do you want to know my favorite color?"

"James, shut up!"

"Yeah, James!" Auggie agreed

"Why are you doing this to yourself, August? Do you really think the CIA cares what happens to you?"

"Well Mr. Nixon, I do know this that whether the people I work for finds me alive or dead. They will find me and then when I am buried and in the ground, the company I work for will come down on you so hard you will beg for death before it finally comes. So should we continue are little game? Let me start no I won't. Okay, your turn to hit me."

"I will be back, August and you better be ready to talk or it will get a lot worse, trust me."

"Oh yeah, yeah I trust you." Auggie couldn't last much longer. He had to get out of here. That was when the guard watching him made a mistake.

* * *

"This is doing no good. We need to be out there looking for him!"

"Annie please, where would we look? They killed the agents that would know that. The neighbors know nothing because Auggie didn't make a scene. This is it. This is all we have. So keep looking."

"Didn't make a scene? Look around you, Joan. He fought…he fought them. This room is torn apart. And he could be…."

"Annie, of course he fought them. It is in his blood not to go without a fight. But he wasn't about to get civilians caught in this mess because then he would have to focus on them getting out not him. "

"I know…I know… I am just so scared…I'm scared I am going to lose him when I just got him. When I just discovered how much I need him. I know that he will fight with all he has to get back to me. But I feel like I'm not fighting enough to get him back. I love him, Joan. We need to do more than just search here. We are the god damn CIA and one of ours is out there."

"I know Annie, I know. I have everyone on this. These men that have Auggie are good. But not as good as we are. They underestimated us. We will get Auggie back, we will. We just have to be patient."

"I am done with being patient…" Suddenly Annie's phone rang.

"Pick it up. It might be them. Say exactly what I tell you."

Annie's hands started shaking as she picked up the phone. "Hello."

* * *

The guard's phone rang.

"Hey, Baby I am busy right now. Yeah, I know it sucks but we need the money. I don't want to mess with these people…Baby, I didn't realize all this was going to go down….I know, I know….but I can't get out of it now. How is he? Shit, damn just tell them I'll have the money…they can't do that…they can't just kick a little boy out of the hospital…alright baby, don't cry… I am taking care of it. Just ask for one more day. I love you too, bye."

Damn. Auggie almost felt sorry for the guy. He could definitely use this to his advantage.

"Hey, what's your name?"

"What? Uh…Danny"

"I can help you get out of this mess. That's what you want right? I can get you the money for your kid. Just let me use your phone. Just help me and I'll help you."

"Man, how can I trust you? I mean will you protect me when these guys come after me and my family? I didn't expect any of this to happen. I was just supposed to guard somebody I had no idea that they kidnapped you and…and that they were going to torture you."

"I believe you. Just let me use your phone before they come back. I'll get you the protection you need. I will make sure your little boy gets the best care, I promise."

"Okay, okay let's do it."

Auggie coughed. "I think you are going to have to do the talking…I…"

"Okay, man. Just tell me the number. I got you."


	7. Chapter 7

"Hello?"

"Who are you? What have you done with Auggie?"

"Um…nothing I promise, listen your boyfriend asked me to call you. I am trying to help him. I…I didn't realize all this crap was going down and…"

"Okay, take a breath. Is he okay?"

"Not really…I mean he's alive. But they really did a number on him."

"You need to tell me where he is right now."

* * *

When Annie finally got all the information she needed she started for the door, determined to go get her techie.

"Annie, wait we need back up."

"I can't. It's an hour away, Joan. What if it is too late by the time we get there? That guy he said…he said Auggie's not doing well. We have to go now. He is counting on me."

"Well, you are not going alone." Joan hopped into Annie's car and started making phone calls.

* * *

"Okay, man…August? Dude, come on wake up."

"I'm…I'm up."

"That chic, she she's coming man. Come on let's try to get out of here." Danny tried to lift Auggie up.

"No, no stop. I… I can't. I'm sorry I can't move. It…it hurts too much. Sorry."

"What do we do? They are going to be back soon."

"We are going…we're going to have to pretend nothing happened while they were gone."

"But you can't take anymore of this shit, man. What am I going to do?"

"You are going to calm down right now. I will..I will get us out of this. Trust me. Trust my team."

"Okay…" Danny paused as he heard footsteps coming toward them. "They are coming."

"Okay, just play it cool, Danny. It's going…it will be…fine."

Auggie took a breath. She was coming for him. _Just stay alive, Auggie._ But he knew it was going to get a lot worse before it got better.

"Are you ready to talk yet?"

"I have nothing to say, unless James wants to know my favorite song?"

"That is it August, I am no longer playing around…"

"But I am having so much fun."

"I want a list of all the operatives in your agency. I want names August. I want to know where your agents are located right now! Where is the CIA building located?"

"I can't." Was all Auggie could say.

"Fine do it."

All of a sudden Auggie felt searing pain go through his upper thigh. He finally screamed.

"Care to talk now?" Adrian smiled.

The pain was too intense for him to answer.

'Come on, August, this all can end."

Auggie put up his middle finger.

"James, give me the knife. August, I really am tired of playing games. I know you are tired. You want this to end, right?" Adrian asked as he slide the knife across Auggie's cheek not enough to do damage but enough to have Auggie tense up. "Right, August, you are tired?"

"Yess" Auggie hissed out.

"Then tell me."

"Screw…screw you." Auggie hissed as he felt the knife go into his shoulder. "Aww…shit."

"Boss?"

"What James?"

"What was that?"

"I don't know go find out. I'll take it from here. He is no longer a threat to anyone. You know you really are a marvel, August Anderson. We have tortured you for hours and your resolve is still strong. Men twice your size gave up within an hour, some minutes."

Adrian held a gun to Auggie's face.

Auggie gathered up what little strength he had left and threw out his arms knocking Adrian to the floor. Grabbing the gun on the way and held the gun where he thought the guy was.

"I have had worse" Auggie replied. "Danny?"

"Yeah…yeah man I am right here."

"Do you know how to use a gu...un?"

"Um yeah, kind of."

"Here hold it at him until the...until help comes…don't take your eyes off of him."

"You got it."

"Be careful the safety is off."

Danny came over and helped Auggie back to his seat while keeping his eyes and the gun on Adrian Nixon the whole time.

"This is bullshit you're…you're blind." Adrian stuttered.

* * *

Joan and Annie came running into the room at couple of minutes later.

"Auggie" Annie whispered with tears in her eyes, as she came over to the chair he was sitting on.

"Annie," Auggie looked up "Annie missed you. Sorry, couldn't help you with the groceries."

"Oh Auggie, I am so sorry I took so long to find you."

"It's okay," He placed a hand on her face. "You came that's all that matters."

"Okay, guys let's get these men back to headquarters."

"Joan," Auggie stood up. "Not…not the bodyguard…he…he helped me."

"Okay, Auggie."

Auggie put his hand against the wall. "I….I need to sit.' Auggie slipped to the floor only after he made his request.

"Auggie! Somebody call 911. Auggie, please, please stay with me!"

It was the last thing Auggie heard as he finally lost consciences.


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, so this is the last chapter. It has been a blast writting this fic but unforuntaly it has to end. I hope you like the ending. It was really hard figuring out how to end it all. Anyway, please let me know what you think. And thanks so much for all your support. You made writting my first fic an awesome experience. :) Enjoy!**

* * *

The soft sound of Annie's snoring woke Auggie up. The next thing that registered was the agonizing pain that ripped through his body.

"Damn." He gasped as he took a deep breath and received even more pain as his ribs felt like they were being torn in two.

"Auggie"

He turned to the sound of Annie Walker's beautiful voice. The whole time during his capture he thought of her and how he may never hear that sweet voice again. He had to tell her.

"Annie, I…I…"

"No, Auggie don't talk rest."

"Wait I have to…" He paused trying to speak past the pain. "I…I love…love you."

"Oh Auggie, I love you too. Don't ever scare me like that again. It was like someone stole my air supply. I couldn't breathe. Aug… you can't ever leave me again, promise."

"Pro…promise." Auggie just prayed that it was a promise he could keep.

* * *

_A few weeks later…._

Auggie finally was out of the hospital. He couldn't wait until he finally got back to work. Annie hardly left his side during his duration in the hospital, refusing the doctor's orders to go home when visitors' hours were over. Auggie smiled at the memory. It was amazing that only a month and a half ago; they were just two friends not sure how to deal with how they felt about each other.

Annie smiled as she saw Auggie walking into the office. Her precious man was finally back where he belonged. She was so scared to leave him while he was in the hospital, scared that he might leave her again. But he was safe and she couldn't wait to see where there relationship would lead.

"Auggie, there is someone here to see you." Joan said.

"Okay, where?"

"In your office"

"Thanks." Auggie headed in the direction of his office.

"Hey, baby." Annie stopped him.

Auggie smiled "Hey, darling. You want to come with? Is that okay, Joan, or is it a secret?" Auggie wiggled his eyebrows.

"No Auggie it's not a secret. Annie, can go with you. You know you two won't always be able to be at each others' sides. I will have to send Annie out on assignment once and a while. That is why she works here."

"But I thought she was just here for eye candy." Auggie pouted

"Auggie, you couldn't see her even if she was hired for that." Joan laughed.

"So I would still know. All the guys around here every do is talk about how hot she is."

Annie hit Auggie and laughed.

"Go, your guest is waiting." Joan walked away laughing.

"Come on." Annie wrapped an arm around Auggie.

As they enter the office. They were greeted with a polite hello.

"Hi, August, um I don't know if remember me, but…" The guy said hesitantly.

"Of course, I remember you, Danny. You can call me Auggie."

"Oh thanks. So listen what you did for me…I don't even know how to thank you, man."

"Danny, don't worry. Beside without you I would have never made it out of there alive." Auggie stated which caused Annie to tighten her grip on him.

"Yes, I don't know how I could ever thank you for helping Auggie."

"Oh well, yeah…anyway."

"How is your son?"

"He is doing better. The doctors say that they aren't going to give up on him until…until they find out what's wrong with him and fix it. Well, thanks again Auggie. Without you…man just thanks."

"You are more than welcome. Hey, man keep me update on your kid, ok?"

"Mikey, his name is Mikey, I will. Bye."

"Bye, Danny."

"Wow."

"Yeah" Auggie replied.

Annie stood in front of Auggie, just looking at him, taking him all in. "You are amazing." She said. She loved this man with all of her heart. A heart she didn't think could ever love again. Yet Auggie came in and stole it from her showing her that it was possible.

Auggie laughed. "I love you too."He was never letting Annie Walker go. He would cherish her forever if she let him. Auggie placed his hands on her neck and whispered as she had once before. "Kiss me."

Annie smiled "My pleasure."

* * *

**The end! Sorry its a lot shorter then the other chapters.**


End file.
